


Suchy Lód

by Rzan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forum Imaginarium, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obserwowała go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suchy Lód

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dry Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120430) by AzTec999. 



> Autor: AzTec999  
> Oryginał: Dry Ice  
> Zgoda: w drodze  
> Beta: Fantasmagoria.~  
> Liczba słów: 104

Kiedy Rangiku skrupulatnie wykonywała swoją pracę, jej spojrzenia, co rusz uciekały do kapitania Dziesiątego Oddziału, który zajmował się papierami. Z fascynacją go obserwowała.

Mimo iż wyglądał młodo i niepozornie, biła od niego niewypowiedziana determinacja i oczywiste męstwo - coś, czego jego przeciwnicy często nie dostrzegali. Aura kapitana posiadała tę mroźną odwagę, której nie można łatwo roztopić przez niedocenienie i wyśmiewanie jego umiejętności przywódczych.

Tak, jak suchy lód.

\- Matsumoto, skończ leniuchować i wracaj do pracy - rozkazał, nawet na nią nie spoglądając.

Jej myśli zostały szybko przerwane i wróciła do rzeczywistości. Wykrzywiła usta w lekkim uśmiechu.

\- Tak, kapitanie - radośnie odpowiedziała.

Po prostu tak, jak suchy lód.


End file.
